


Noms de villes

by NotOurDivision2



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOurDivision2/pseuds/NotOurDivision2
Summary: Je me suis interrogée sur le choix des noms de villes utilisées par les protagonistes. J'ai donc essayé de faire le lien entre la ville choisie et le caractère du personnage.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Noms de villes

**Author's Note:**

> Idem, vieux travail que je fais remonter, les saisons 3 et 4 n'existaient pas encore. Mais pour celui-ci, à la rigueur, cela n'a pas trop d'impact, voire pas du tout... ^^

Helsinki et Oslo :   
Les deux villes nordiques, toujours plus ou moins inversées sur les cartes de géographie des élèves : on sait grosso modo où ça se trouve, mais dans quel ordre ? Il en est de même pour les deux soldats éponymes. Peu importe l'exercice, l'un peut très bien se substituer à l'autre. Avec la même loyauté. Des esprits rigoureux qui ne posent pas et ne se posent pas de questions mais font, avec la même efficacité, tout aussi redoutable que discrète, des pays scandinaves actuels ; demandez à Berlin. 

Tokyo :  
Ville bouillonnante, énergique, fiévreuse qui ne se satisfait pas de ce qu'elle a et réclame toujours plus, quitte à écraser la concurrence. Il en va de même pour la jeune femme qui porte son nom : sulfureuse, impulsive, extrémiste. Probablement un jour la cause de sa propre perte. 

Moscou  
La vieille ville qui évoque le passé, la nostalgie. Quelque peu désuète, un brin dépassée, comme restée figée à une autre époque, un autre temps. Quoi de mieux pour le patriarche de l'équipe ? Malgré la froideur environnante, toujours capable de redonner un peu de chaleur aux gens par un regard, un sourire, un mot. 

Nairobi  
La ville un peu énigmatique, qu'on serait bien incapable de décrire. Elle se voudrait grande comme les autres capitales, mais sans succès. C'est pourquoi le matriarcat n'a jamais fonctionné à la Fabrique, trop imprévisible, trop instable ; un sang beaucoup trop chaud coule dans les veines de la jeune femme qui porte son nom. 

Denver  
Ville minière, sortie de nulle part, construite par l'appât du gain et de la richesse ; un peu condamnée dès sa naissance en somme. Elle s'est reconvertie et tente de s'extirper de ce qui l'a façonnée, non sans avoir emprunté un chemin semé d'embûches. Le dernier casse pour le protagoniste portant son nom et le début de la rédemption ?

Rio  
La carte postale par excellence. On s'imagine aisément la plage, la fête, le foot, le carnaval... Une vie insouciante, faite de légèretés, sans penser au lendemain mais non dénuée d'intelligence pour autant ; la vie qui conviendrait à Anibal Cortés, le plus immature et faible des braqueurs. 

Berlin  
La capitale allemande au passé tumultueux, divisée en deux pendant de nombreuses années mais aussi raffinée, cultivée, élégante. Il fallait au moins cela pour servir de pseudonyme à un être aussi ambivalent : à la fois cruel et tendre, vivant mais condamné, calme et instable. Le feu qui dort sous la glace.


End file.
